What He Wanted
by DallasWinstonLove
Summary: Curly has one wish. Can his brother make it come through?


"He's our brother!" Tim shouted and Angela sighed, frustrated.

"I know but he's not in there anymore! He needs help!" She argued , trying to make her brother understand that they couldn't look after Curly, not now…Not anymore.

"We can fix him! Angela, we can fix him!" Tim just couldn't handle the thought of his baby brother going away like that. It was impossible…how could they stay a family then? Even though he was a hood, a gang leader, everything, he wanted the best for his brother.

"Look at him! He's not coming back! He's sitting there but he don't know we're talking about him! It's been one month! He's tried to kill himself twice. We can't look after him. He won't come back, Tim….Dally's dead…and when Dallas is dead, Curly is as well….." she tried and closed her eyes as she heard the whimper, the painful whimper coming from Curly at the mention of his passed away lover.

* * *

><p>Curly looked around, all white, white, white, nothing else than white. Pain in his head. Ow! It was hurting him, making him look around with scared and frightened eyes. He curled as close up in the corner as possible. His body was shaking in pain, withdrawal after withdrawal going through his body, his breathing and unsteady as if he never really breathed properly.<p>

He lifted his hands over his head, rocking, occasionally licking his lips, but too rare seeing as they were dry whenever he did. He heard his voice, filling the air. "I'm coming, I will come, I will, I swear. I am coming." He repeated even though there was no one with him. His nails scratching harshly on his skin, not registering the pain and the bloody mess he made out of it.

He wanted to find his Dallas, get his Dallas back. He didn't know where he was, what his own name was, what day it was, what years, he knew only that he loved Dallas Winston and that he needed him and that he would come for him.

* * *

><p>Nothing brought back Curly, nothing, not therapy, no electro shock, not medications, nothing. Curly Shepard just wasn't there at all. Tim and Angela looked on the doctor and shook their heads. "No, come on, you gotta help him!" Angela pleaded and Tim stood up, growling. "You pathetic piece of shit! You ain't fucking worth calling yourself a fucking doctor!" He shouted and kicked the chair out of his way.<p>

Why couldn't they help Curly? Why couldn't they get him back? What is that fucking difficult? Tim clenched his jaw and realized that yes, it was. Curly wasn't coming back. Curly wanted to be six feet under the ground and with his….his…boyfriend!

Curly had witnessed Dallas being tortured and killed slowly, not able to do shit himself. That hurt you, that wounded you, that made to cross the line between sane and insane. Tim knew that and he also knew that Curly had one wish. To die. The fresh scars on his wrists showed that. Showed just how close he had been to get his wish for filled.

* * *

><p>Tim couldn't believe what he was doing but he knew that Curly was in no good place now. That even if it seemed wrong, Tim was doing the right choice.<p>

Finding the right room, his charming smile and the young woman having helped, he walked down the corridor, ready for fight. One guard was there. Good. Tim walked over to him, as if he was gonna ask for something, which he was, but suddenly had his heater against the guard's head. "Key to room 666." He said, knowing exactly why he was in that exact room. They all thought he was possessed by the devil, that he was the devil's child.

The guard found the key and Tim told him to leave the building, a ice cold glare in his eyes, managing to scare that guard. He clenched his jaw, finding the room, finding it almost amusing how room 13 and room 666 and room 616 was placed beside each other even though it was wrong. He unlocked the door, stepping inside.

Curly didn't recognize Tim, he didn't really notice that there was someone there and he was still muttering, calling out for his Dallas. His poor, poor Dallas. He felt someone pull him up though and everything in his head spun, not knowing what was going out, not making out the shouts around him, not understand what was going on, just not understanding anything.

He didn't the sudden cold that he felt, nothing. He whimpered and just wanted to drop to the ground, but suddenly they stopped, whoever he was with.

"You don't believe I want ya dead, kid brother, but imma give you a choice, knowing this is what you want." A dark, dark voice said, but as it talked, it got less dark and more familiar. It was like a cloud of ashes was washed away from Curly's face and in the first time in nearly a half year, he could recognize his brother and realized they were at a bridge.

Curly looked on Tim, staring at him before suddenly hugging him, not talking though, it was like he didn't know how to talk. He just hugged him and slowly Tim returned the hug, even annoyed at how he reacted to this. That…that his own kid brother would actually…but it was better than Curly being locked in a body and yet have no reality ability. He knew the cloud was just gone because he would be there to much longer.

Curly let go off his brother and climbed up, staring down. "Finally…" he mumbled and it was just luck Tim heard it .

Tim closed his eyes, hearing Curly's body meeting the water, gulping. Oh god….He already missed him but deep down, he knew that was what Curly wanted.


End file.
